Halden's Anatomy
by Joh51
Summary: Dexter Halden had a one-night stand with a surgeon of Seattle Grace just before he is hired.
1. Hi, I'm Dr Halden

**"You have to move man, I have a meeting for a job." **said Dexter after shaking the red haired man next to him. Dexter got up and went to his kitchen to make coffee. He gave a cup of black coffee to his one-night stand and drank his own coffee.** "Sorry man but you really have to go, I leave in five minutes."** said Dexter, urging the guy who replied **"I have to go too. Bye"** just before leaving.

Dexter was ready quickly and went to his car. He used his GPS and drove to Seattle Grace Hospital. He came in and went to the Chief office. He knocked at the door and waited for the "come in." before enter in the office.** "What are you doing here?"** asked Owen, the Chief of Surgery. **"You've got to be kidding me. You are the Chief of Surgery?"** Owen nodded. Dexter rolled his eyes. **"Hi, I'm your new Head of OB, Dexter Halden."** Both men were stunned. Owen thought he won't ever meet Dexter again and that was the same for Dexter. They didn't talk about their work, and they didn't really talk at all. Owen broke up with Cristina so he didn't cheat on her but he definitely didn't thought of that situation.** "I'm still hire, right? I didn't know who you are and obviously you too … so we say nothing happened?" **suggested Dexter.** "We do that. We go to the meeting room, you'll meet your colleague."** Dexter nodded and gave him a smile.

Both of them went to the meeting where others surgeons waited for them. Owen wanted Dexter to meet everyone at the same moment. Owen entered first, quickly followed by Dexter. **"Hi, I'm Dexter Halden and I've no name memory so I already apologize for not remember your name in the future." **said Dex with a charming smile. He looked at everyone and lost his smile when he saw Mark Sloan. Mark looked at him and smiled to him, Dexter looked away. By chance, every available doctors had to go to the ER. Dexter followed Owen but Derek got him.** "You have a minute?" "Come on Derek."** said Dexter then he looked at Mark who was far away **"Fine, I have a minute." "Why don't you tell me you work here? Don't take it wrong, I like you but why?"** asked Derek. Of course he asked, Dexter knew him for a long time, like forever in fact, but they lost contact after Derek moved. **"I forget, I forget you work here and I definitely forget he works here. But right now, we have to go to the ER. I wish I can go to the OR, I need it."**

Both men went to the ER where it was chaos. By chance, Dexter went to the OR, a pregnant women was unconscious and the baby's heart stopped. The surgery was perfect, only a little scar will leave a draw. During the surgery, he met Karev and Mark sent Jackson to looked at him. After the surgery, Dexter asked for Dr Avery. **"Why were you in my OR?"** asked him, going immediately to the main subject** "Dr Sloan asked me to." "You can tell to Mark to screw himself and please, use those words"** Avery seemed shocked by Dexter anger. He didn't know why Mark asked him to check at Dex'.** "It's not against you, Mark is just a douche bag. He punched me, I punched back and Derek separated us. But you probably don't care."** said the attending surgeon with a genuine smile. He then left. Seeing Mark wasn't expected,he didn't know where McSteamy was. He was upset. At least, Seattle Grace had a lot of hot guys. He heard some noise in a room and opened the door. Mark was with a nurse and he didn't play scrabble. **"Bloody Hell!"** He closed the door and went away. He heard an argument between Owen and a resident, an asian women named Cristina. Oh the ex-wife, he thought. Owen left and he was really upset. Dexter followed him and they went in an empty room.** "You're upset, I'm too. So what if I propose you some sex?"** asked Dexter with a charming smile. Owen didn't reply with words but with act. He kissed the new surgeon. They had sex. They had great sex.

**"So I guess we don't forget. We could help each other. Cristina works here so you will need to release, I can help you with that."** suggested Dexter while he fondled his superior.** "Okay, but we tell anyone." **said Owen after a minute of silence. **"Good to me. Round two?"** he asked before he kissed Owen who was more than okay for round 2.

* * *

><p>Please review! Should I continue or not?<p>

This is my first fanfiction. I'm French so I surely made mistakes. If someone wants to be my beta reader, it will be nice.


	2. This day suck

After the great round two, Dexter and Owen talked. They agreed on some rules, the Chief wasn't an openly bisexual man and he still had feeling for his soon-to-be ex-wife, the divorce paper wasn't sign yet. Basically, they talked to anyone about this aspect of their relationship, they can stop whenever they wanted to and no feelings, just sex. Dexter was okay with that. He was also in love with someone else, even if he wished he wasn't in love.

When his lunch time came, Dexter went to the cafeteria. He didn't know anyone except Derek and Mark but he didn't want to be near to Mark and Owen lunched in his office. Two Attending surgeon proposed him to lunch with them and of course he said yes.

"**So you're … Callie, right?"** asked Dexter to the blond one.

"**No, I'm Arizona."** replied the pediatric surgeon with a smile. **"You didn't lie, you don't remember names."**

"**I never lie. Thanks to asked me to lunch with you, I was afraid I'll be alone."** He saw the looks between the women. Firstly, they were together, there was so much love in their eyes. Secondly, they wanted to asked him question. **"Shoot your questions."**

"**You seem to know Derek and Mark."** said Callie, Dexter simply nodded. That was a fact not a question. **"And you don't like Mark, don't you?"** and that was the question.

"**He's a douche bag, well with me at least. But there was a time we used to be friends."** And so much more than friend but Dexter didn't want to tell that part. He didn't lie, he just forgot to tell some part. Callie seemed surprise by his answer but she remembered Mark changed since he was here.

"**He changed, he's not like he was. He changed in a good way."** said Callie, she was the one who knew the most Mark.

"**He still looks at every ass he sees, especially one. And he looked at your boobs in the meeting room."** answered Dexter. Callie smiled a little.

"**He looks at them less than before, a lot less." **Arizona seemed to agree and was happy about that.

"**So … you're together, aren't you?"** asked Dexter after taking a bit of his steak.

"**Yes, we are married and we have a daughter." **said Arizona with a smile. And Callie added **"Mark is the father." **Dexter couldn't believe what he heard. Mark had a daughter. Mark and father in the same sentence was awkward. Dexter became red and couldn't breath, the piece of steak was stuck in his throat. Mark stood up and got behind him in a second. He helped Dexter.

"**My first day suck" **complained Dexter in his office. In front of everyone, Mark helped him like he couldn't eat alone. He didn't know what was the worst part: Mark's help or everyone looking at him or Mark having a baby. Someone knocked at the door and he told to enter. Mark opened the door. "On a second thought, don't come in." said the physician.

"**We need to talk."** replied Mark after closing the door.

"**No, we don't. In fact, we need to not ever talk again."** answered Dexter.

"**So I'll talk and you listen."**

"**So you leave or I punch your pretty face."**

"**You think I have a pretty face?"**

"**Don't you hear the first part?" **Mark wasn't leaving, he wouldn't. The plastic surgeon forced him into a discussion. "Talk."

"**I apologize for what I did to you. You didn't deserve to be punched."** Mark seemed sincere but Dexter didn't want an apology.

"**Don't care. I wasn't the one with the broken nose in the end. That's not the punch I care about but the reason. Derek still don't know, right?" **Dexter didn't need an answer, Mark's face made it obvious. **"I won't tell. But you know that already so what do you want?"**

"**I … I want us to be friend again."**

"**There is the thing Mark. I don't want to be your friend. I …"** want to kiss those delicious lips of yours, he thought but never said.

"**Okay. For now. You'll see I change." **said Sloan before leaving. Dexter took a deep breath and texted Owen, for having a drink once their shift was over.

"**Hi, hot guy. May I buy you a drink?"** asked Dexter to Owen after he sat next to his Chief. **"Two scotch please."** said the new one to the bartender.** "So … I wonder if the Chief thinks his new surgeon is good and if Owen wants to go at my house later." **said Dexter before drinking his glass.

"**Well, you have a nickname. You are McHottie and as a Chief I've been impressed by your surgery. As Owen, I think you won't sleep a lot tonight because I want to ..."** He came to his ear and whispered things who made Dexter smile.

"**I'm what? McHottie? That's weird."**

"**Derek is McDreamy and Mark is McSteamy. The resident give you that nickname."**

"**And you are?"**

"**I don't have a nickname."**

"**I'll give you a lot of nickname in my bed." **But both surgeons had their bippers and the hospital needed them right now. **"But maybe not tonight."**

At the same time, Mark came to Derek's office. He wanted to talk with his best-friend. **"Derek, you have time?"**

"**Sure, Zola is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her before leaving. It's about Dex?"**

"**Yes, did you know about him coming here?"**

"**No, we don't talk to much since I left New York."**

"**O … Okay."**

"**What are you hiding Mark? You make that face, the I-want-to-tell-but-I-can't face."**

"**The what?"**

"**You had the same face when you wanted to tell me about you and Lexie. So tell me."**

"**I may have punch Dexter ..."**

"**What? You can't be serious!"**

"**Not today! In college, when you separated us, remember?"**

"**Of course I remember and you did punch him."**

"**I did that maybe because I … I liked to kiss him."** admitted Mark without looking at Derek who had his mouth open by the surprise. The neurosurgeon had his suspicion, Mark was a man-whore so he might have been with man even if it was a total cliché.

"**So you liked him but you didn't accept it?"** asked Derek. Mark simply nodded, ashamed by his past behavior and also afraid by his friend's reaction.** "Did you apologize?"**

Mark was stunned, Derek was a cool guy and all but he accepted it without a question. **"I tried earlier. He said he doesn't want an apology for the punch but for the reason and perhaps I don't apologize for that."** said the plastic surgeon. The discussion was cut-off. There was another emergency in the ER. A truck destroys a wall of a restaurant … at 07:30 PM.

Owen and Dexter had only one drink so they could be useful in the ER. That was chaos, just like the morning. Dexter was also a general surgeon, he took two specialties when he was a resident. General surgery was less fun for him ( Addison wasn't in there ) so he introduced always as an OB surgeon. He could help more than expected. He went to the OR with Avery and Little Grey.

"**Why are you called Little Grey?"** asked Dexter who was new in this hospital and didn't know a lot about this hospital.

"**Meredith, my sister, works here."** replied Lexie. Dexter simply nodded.

"**And you Avery, no nickname?"**

"**No, Sir."**

"**And me?"** asked Dexter who already knew the answer.

"**Well … you're McHottie."** told Lexie with a little blush.

"**That could be worse."** replied Dexter with a smile. **"So, no gay surgeon here?"**

"**Callie and Arizona are together but that's all."** answered Lexie before asking a medical question.

Dexter told about the medical stuff then said "Well, that's always good to know."

"**You are … ?"** tried to ask Avery.

"**Oh yeah. I'm gay Dr Avery. Why? You are interested?"** asked Dexter, looking at Avery who didn't really know what tell.**" I'm joking, for the interested part. And we are done with it, who want to close?" **He gave to Lexie the tools and let her close? He watched and gave her an advice to make the scar less ugly but she already new about it. Mark must have teach her, he thought.

Dexter got out of the OR. He saw Mark looking at him and the OB surgeon gave a little smile. Then Lexie got out too and Mark seemed confused.** "Little Grey? Are you with Sloan?" **asked Dexter, always direct with his question. Lexie said no with her head. She wasn't with him but she wanted too or she was his ex. Mark went to Dexter. **"Dexter, I … "** he couldn't say the words. Dexter rolled his eyes but didn't expect a kiss. Mark kissed him and that was a hot kiss.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I would like any suggestion, comment or anything. Sorry again if I made syntax mistakes or worse.

You're more for Owen/Dexter or Mark/Dexter?


	3. A week later

Mark had kissed Dexter. It was a week ago and the new surgeon couldn't believe it. Because he didn't know how to react to the kiss, Dexter just went away and he did everything he could to not be in the same room with Mark especially when he was alone. Thanks to Owen, he wasn't alone a lot. The red haired seemed to really like him, he slept five time in a week at Dexter's flat who wasn't bored at all ( Owen knew how to make his way in the bedroom, and he did that very often ). Dexter didn't know what was is relationship with the Chief. He wasn't only his boss or his friend or even a sex-friend. The week passed quickly and Owen touched him more everyday and in front of everyone. Dexter didn't really care, he liked Owen but both men needed to know what kind of relationship they had.

Dexter used to eat with Owen in the cafeteria, he didn't want to be with the resident or on the same table than Mark. **"Owen, I need to know what you think we are. Are we friend or just someone you fuck or … don't know, more?"** asked Dexter, in a low voice. Asked that kind of question was awkward but doing it in the middle of the cafeteria was even more weird.

Owen looked at him, astonished by the question. He didn't really think about what they are. He liked Dexter, a lot, and more he knew his new surgeon more he liked him and less he thought about Cristina. **"I guess that depends. You want something serious?" **asked Owen back. He wasn't sure what he wanted, he was single for a short time.

"**I don't know. You think you're ready for something serious? I mean … you and Cristina broke up not a long time ago. Maybe you just want to experiment. I'm your first guy."**

That was true, Owen had never have sex with a man before, he didn't even look at them that way.

Mark was with Arizona and Callie in the cafeteria, he tried to not listen what Dex said to Owen but he couldn't resist. Callie was amused by his behavior and Arizona thought he was cute. Sloan told them he kissed Dexter and that Dexter kissed him back before he went away. He tried the all week to have a serious talk with the OB surgeon but he was never alone or even in the same room. He was more focus on Dexter's lips than on what Callie told him. She hit him to get his attention. **"You should talk to him."**

"**I tried that."**

"**No, you didn't talk, you kissed him."** She made her point. He should use his mouth to talk and not to kiss.

"**He just asked Owen if they are serious. He moved on."** said Sloan, sad about that.

"**Owen didn't say yes … or no but my point is : talk, apologize, ask him out. You know people date, they don't only have sex, right?"** Callie didn't lie to see Mark sad. The plastic surgeon changed, he wasn't he whore he was when he first arrived.

Owen didn't know what to answer so he just said that he will think about it before he went to his office, leaving Dexter alone. Cristina looked at him, like she was going to broke every single one bones he had. She still cared and loved Owen obviously and she didn't like him because Owen like him, and had sex with him too. Dexter left the cafeteria quickly after and tried not to look at Mark but he didn't succeed, not his fault if Mark was still sexy as hell and had kiss him like he dreamed about it for years.

"**So how is McHottie?" **asked Dr Robbins during their surgery. She was smiling, trying to make his guard off before asking more personal question, about Mark of course. Callie asked her to do it, and she also liked Mark.

"**Dr Avery, Dr Robbins asked you a question."** answered Dexter with a smile. He knew perfectly that the question was for him. Avery didn't know what to answer, he thought that Dex was flirting with him and he was right. Owen didn't answer and Dexter chose to make him jealous, because if he was jealous so he would want serious but if he wasn't jealous so they just kept it casual. And flirting with Jackson will touch Mark too, Jackson being his favorite resident.

"**I was asking you, Dr Halden." **told Arizona before Avery opened his mouth. She saw Dexter's look at Avery, he was flirting. She wondered if Mark asked Avery to be in every Dexter surgery again.

"**I'm fine, thanks. You, Callie and Sofia too I hope."**

"**Yes, we are."** Of course he didn't mention Mark.** "May I ask a personal question?"**

"**Shoot"**

"**Do you prefer Mark or Owen's kisses?"** Good bye subtlety. Dexter looked at her, really surprise by the question.

"**Maybe I prefer Avery's."** answered Dexter, looking right in Jackson's eyes. Jackson blushed, he knew he was hot but he wasn't use to be hit on in a middle of a surgery and not by a guy.

Arizona didn't ask more personal question, Dexter flirted with Avery during the whole surgery without shame. The resident didn't know how to react, he was flattered and he liked how Dexter hit on him. Mark will not appreciate what news Arizona will bring to him. At the end of the surgery, Dexter said to Arizona **"Next time, told Mark to ask directly the question. And sorry if I was hard on you."**

"**Mark didn't ask me to, I just wanna help a friend."**

"**Because he looks to much Callie's breast?"**

"**Because you don't want to be in a room with him so he actually can talk to you."**

"**Touché. I'll talk to him … maybe."**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>lease review!

Should Dex flirt with Avery more? Should Dex talk with Mark?

Again sorry for the mistakes :)


End file.
